From DE 699 17 228 T2 a belt pulley with electromagnetic clutch is known, which comprises an elastic spring element that acts in axial direction in such a manner that the clutch is preloaded to an engagement release position.
At least one object is to provide a belt drive arrangement for an auxiliary unit of a motor vehicle which makes possible a decoupling of the auxiliary unit, i.e., an interruption of the torque transmission to the auxiliary unit, but which is particularly sturdy and not very susceptible to wear at the same time. At least another object is to provide a method for operating an auxiliary unit of a motor vehicle is to make possible a reduction of CO2 emissions.